legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Possible SSC Trailer
A game trailer is usually a few minutes. This may seem long, but the scenes will probably be sped up to save for time. This trailer links to the Zephyr Lumiere Trailer and Skye Hikari Trailer. This one is just an overview with screenshots and sneak peeks of the game with gameplay and cutscenes. The character trailers basically sneek peak who they are followed by voice overs and whatnot. overview of the world is seen. All landscapes and screenshots of different towns and happy cities flash onto the screen. Everything slowly gets darker and the scene shifts. [A dark view of Garnet City is shown. On top of a building, the tallest one, Skye Hikari walks in. She looks off to the distance. Gold letters flow onto the screen and shift as the main SSC theme starts to play. Words on the screen:' A world, plagued by monsters, called the Risen in a dystopian future. Dark days... Are rising.'] [Scene shifts, and Zephyr Lumiere is seen standing by the edge of a cliff. More words appear on the screen: Lights that will appear, to end the darkness, end the sorrows.] [Images of the Agents flash onto the screen. Words on screen: Our only hope.] images of the Agents fade away, and all the members of Star Strike appear. They're all standing on a battlefield, Skye and Zephyr are in the middle of the mix. An army of Risen is surrounding them. Zephyr: Everyone, don't let your guard down. Skye: We can't let these things win. So grab a weapon, and FIGHT! grabs her sword with a look of determination. [Scene fades and a battle theme starts to play, flashing images of the party members start to appear. Skye's seen running across the battlefield and millions of needles are thrown at her. She jumps up and does many backflips and back handsprings, dodging every one. Another scene follows suit and a human enemy appears and points his knife at her. Many enemies are surrounding her.] Enemy: Die! Skye: You first! the enemy and slams him against the ground, and the entire thing splits apart into many different crevasses and pillars. She jumps up into the air and does a backflip and summons her sword. It glows a blue color and she makes one swipe through the air, sending a huge vacuum wave of blue aura sweeping up the other enemies and blasting them into the air. She lands on the ground and makes a hand motion; and an explosion follows suit. Without turning to look at the explosion, Skye is seen walking away from it, as the explosion grows larger and larger. shifts, and Zephyr is seen fighting a group of Risen. The Risen launch one huge blast of aura, while Zephyr himself counters it with a green blast of wind coming from a strike of his sword. The blast and the wind explode. Scene shifts again, and he's facing a much larger Risen, the size of a building. He jumps up into the air, and makes a large slice with his sword, and it splits the Risen up in half and without stopping and still in midair, does many other slices, creating an 'X'. The 'X' forms into a vacuum wave of wind which slams the Risen down and sends it crashing to the ground. Zeph jumps down and points the sword down at the foe and he stabs it straight through, landing on the ground and doing a backflip, taking the sword with him. The scene ends. follows suit and another monster, this one a giant dragon is seen in a burning city. Aurora is floating up into the air and her hands light up. A wall of fire appears from her hands and her tome and is thrusted at the dragon. Shadow appears soon after, and as he jumps up into the air, he tilts his axe forwards and the head of the axe is thrown off, and lights up, hitting the dragon. Leaf is running up a sky scraper and does a backflip, and as he does so, he throws both chakrams right at it, and they both glow a green color. Leaf is seen in midair, Spark appears as well, leaping off a high building and jumping on top of the Dragon and stabs her Lance through a side of the dragon's back. The Lance is lit up with electricity and it transfers to the Dragon. The dragon starts to fall towards the left as it loses control of itself and Luna appears on a building that it's heading towards and slashes it with her whip as it heads towards her and it's sent backwards. Blaze is standing by Glacieus who gives him a thumbs up on another side of the city. Blaze takes his stone from his chain and transforms into Beast Form and jumps up and slashes a side of the dragon with his claws and a type of fire rises from him and bursts onto the Risen. Glacieus throws both Tonfas, both in either direction and they transform into Ice type beams that are shot at either sides of the Risen. The Risen is now near the ground, where Stream appears right in front of it, and her claws are out and she slashes both of them right in the Dragon's face. A vortex of water appears behind her and it hits the Dragon, sending it crashing to the ground. It's now defeated. Scene ends. [Flashing images of the gameplay are shown. Epic Overworld Theme Plays. The Player controlling Zephyr, running around a town, and another of controlling Skye running around a field with random monsters on the map. Gameplay in battles are seen too. A party of Shadow, Aurora, Leaf, Spark, and Luna are seen pitted against four monsters. The player is seen controlling Shadow, while the others are computer controlled. Aurora, Spark, and Leaf are switched out of battle. Blaze, Glacieus, and Stream replace them. The characters are seen unleashing their attacks in the gameplay. More flashing images appear; the Panda at his shop waving at the party, a random Scenario pulled up on the screen, a CGI cutscene appearing, a Side Quest, and scenes shown with townspeople and other Agents.] is seen on top of a cliff. Down below, are Risen floating in the air. She leaps down with a backflip, and during midair, does many white colored strikes with her sword, taking down each one with a hit. Beams are shot at her, and she crosses her arms, and a static blue force field circles around her, and it deflects the beams. Still in midair, she jumps back onto the cliff. There, Shadow is standing. Skye walks towards him. Skye: forwards and stops. A question mark appears above her head. Hey! I just defied gravity. looks confused. Awesomesauce. forwards and Shadow follows, scratching his head still in confusion. new scene appears, this time in Garnet City. The skies are now darkened, and a shadow of a large being appears in the skies. On the overlook of the world map, armies of monsters are appearing. Armies of Agents are seen on the other side of the world. Darkness spreads everywhere. [Words on Screen: A fate of all occurs not by chance.] [While these words fade into the screen, Skye is seen jumping up into the air, raising her sword up high, about to strike the dark shadow in the sky. Right as she is about to strike, screen goes black. Words on Screen: Star Strike Chronicles. '''This slowly fades away and a new scene, this one in a different area, a barren wasteland. In the wasteland, is a large fortress. Skye and Zephyr appear, looking at the fortress, backs turned. Words on Screen: '''Fate of all is inevitable. Every fate... Passes through and gather together. '''Camera shifts, and both the character's faces are seen, looking determined. It fades away, screen goes black again. Words on screen: '''A new story, awaits the awakening. Fades.]